kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Kensei Ma
Kensei is the lecherous master of all Chinese martial arts, who prefers to fight using soft forms and currently one of the six masters of Ryozanpaku and the second oldest master of the Ryozanpaku. Appearance Kensei can be described as a fairly short middle aged man, who is balding. He wears typical chinese clothing used in martial arts with a hat to cover the bald part of his head. In his youth he had long braided hair, was much taller and very handsome, practically to the point of being called a bishounen, and was popular with women. Personality Kensei is most often seen attempting to take revealing pictures of beautiful women (especially Shigure and Miu), which often earns him the wrath of the pair, though this does nothing to deter him from the habit. His perverted behavior has even gotten worse as the series progresses, such that whenever he fights a female opponent he wants to use his "Ma Style Restriction technique", which is basically where he ties them up with their own clothes. He is proven to be very persistent, as he repeats his perverted antics on a daily basis, despite dangerous traps set by Shigure near the spa, where she and Miu takes a bath. He even made a picture book of Miu which he sold for a profit to Kenichi (he said he has one of Shigure too) and convinced Kenichi to move into the dojo by introducing the prospect of developing his relationship with Miu, demonstrating good salesmenship. Akisame commented that he could 'sell ice to eskimos'. In contrast with his present-day image, he was said to be a charming and handsome young man in his youth, and was very popular with women. This came to a shock to Kenichi, who then sympathized with his aging master, who bluntly refused to accept the sympathy. Under all of this however, he is shown to be a very kind and wise person at heart who seems saddened at the violent uses of Martial Arts in the world, wishing the world could be more peacful (and perverted) which was perhaps borne from his own estranged relationship with his brother. In battle, he prefers to disable enemies without lethal force, only foregoing this practice when fighting other Master class Martial Artists. Kenichi also states that despite all of Kensei's character flaws, they were "nothing compared to the greatness of Master Ma" and readily admits that he had never doubted Kensei even once. As noted by Kenichi, he has a habit of yelling "Chowa" whenever he fights. Ironically enough, he is the only one among the Masters that is actually capable of cooking and generally does so whenever Miu is in a position unable to cook. In the manga, his surname is pronounced Ba. In the anime and some translations of the manga, it is changed to Ma, possibly because this is the usual Chinese pronunciation. Background Later in the series, Kensei is revealed to have a wife and three kids, including a 17-year-old daughter named Renka Ma, who followed him from China. Kensei was actually the leader of an elite martial arts organisation named Phoenix Alliance in China, made up of a hundred thousand followers. However, he viewed the responsibilities as a nuisance, so he left it all to his wife, and moved to Japan where he operates an acupuncture clinic. He also has an older brother, Sougetsu and an uncle, Ryo. During the DofD tournament, Ma Kensei reveals to Kenichi his history with the Three Headed Dragon team of Kaku Shin Ten (Taichi), Chou Yin Lin (Bagua), and Yo Tekai (Xing Yi) who all hail from the Black Tiger White Dragon Alliance in China, a rival organization of Kensei's Phoenix Martial Artists Alliance. He apparently meet them when they tried to attack his school. Kensei quickly defeated all of them, however he is impressed with their potiential as martial artists, espeically with Kaku, and made him a propostion to become his apprentice. Kaku turned down the offer and left with nothing but anger and hatred for Kensei ever since. Plot Overview Ragnarock Saga Kensei is first shown popping up from under a tatami mat in Shigure's room, taking pictures of her undergarments. He effortlessly catches the shuriken she throws in his hands and mouth (in the anime, he dodges around them just as easily). He first charges Kenichi 20000 Yen a month, but Kenichi's inability to pay forces him to decrease it to 10000 Yen, and finally to 5000. Upon hearing Kenichi's anger at being defeated by Tsukuba and wanting to pay him back, Kensei decides to teach him techniques as well, though, like the other masters, is very careful about this as doing so will drag Kenichi into the dark world of martial arts they so often went through in their previous years. He implants his first skill, Ugyuu Haitou, to Kenichi, demonstrating its use by catching Miu's kick and rubbing his head under her breasts, something Kenichi also manages to imitate shortly after seeing its use. Kensei's teachings see further use as he teaches Kenichi a windmill-like move and orders him to walk around the whole town doing that. This move demonstrates its use against the Kicker Koga, who falls upon being hit by Kenichi's punch. Kensei arrives just as Takeda rescues Kenichi from Tsuji and his thugs, destroying the bridge on which the thugs tried to run and cutting off their means of chase. When Kenichi is informed of the master-disciple training that would ensue from the next level of his teachings and is dubious of taking them up, Kensei convinces him to do so as it would allow him to further develop his relationship with Miu. During this period, Kensei teaches him the Sotenshu and the principle of punching as "sending ones fist out so that it feels like it's going to fly off". The latter principle later goes to use into Kenichi's Mubyoshi. Kensei is later seen watching Kenichi's battle with Ryuto and comments at his imitation that he doesn't say "Chowa" as often as Kenichi's imitation implies. He later stops Ogata from stopping the battle, along with the other masters of Ryozanpaku. Yami/YOMI Saga D of D tournament Arc Kensei feels that Kaku can still change deep down and after Kenichi beats him, he tends to Kaku and his teammates' wounds. He gives them his symbol for the Phoenix Martial Artists Alliance as his gift to them and says that when Kaku, Chou, and Yo become stronger proposes that they see him again. He leaves Kaku and his team than as Kaku crys while his team cheers him up by saying that they are still a team no matter what. This makes Kensei feel that Kaku will become a better person in time. Vs Diego Carlo In the fight against Diego Carlo, the Angry 'Steel' Fist, Ma emerges as the winner after some difficulty. Much of the first part of the match involves Ma staying still while Diego runs around him. Neither attack each other because of the lack of openings in either opponent, causing the audience to boo them. Ma rages at the audience for acting like children when its members demand to see some carnage. He also casts sideways glances at Rachel every time she is exposed by Renka. When Renka gets exposed, Ma counterattacks Diego, who expects Ma to be distracted by his daughter. Ma is then kept in the air by his opponent, as Diego claims that Lucha Libre can defeat anything in the air. Ma grimly notes that Diego was so strong that "he couldn't hold back", using a scrub to rip apart Diego's muscles. Later, Ma reaches the ground and uses his signature move to defeat the wrestler, saying that earth belongs to Chinese Kung Fu. Okinawa American Base Arc He and other Ryouzanpaku members enter a American war base under Yami's control upon vacationing to Okinawa. The elder distracts the soldiers while the rest of the masters approach the main building. Later he is seen "battling" Akisame with Jankenpon to decide which one gets to fight Kyoken no Iyazoi, as initially, Akisame wanted to take on the one with the more elegant style while Ma would take the rougher one, but Ma's realization of the elegant samurai's true gender and his desire to use his "Ma-style Restriction Technique" on her puts him in conflict with Akisame. With the last of his resolution in his last move in Jankenpon, Ma turns his "paper" into "rock", defeating Akisame and allowed to pick the female samurai as his opponent at the cost of the use of his right arm. The use of only one arm quickly turns against Ma, as his new opponent expresses only the eagerness to cut him up. Ma receives a few minor cuts while ripping off his opponent's skirt and stripping her of her bra without taking off the armor first, and folds the two articles of clothing on the floor in a perverted manner, much to the distaste of his opponent. After she strips off her armor, she tries to attack him, but Ma breaks her helmet while she cuts his hat in two. Draping his robe around her shoulders, he explains that he intended to break the armor around her heart, and easily smashes her against the wall with his left hand during the blackout. After returning home, Kensei and the other masters had to leave due to the police having been around their home and Ryozanpaku was dibanded for the time being. Later, they return home in time to see Miu having kissed Kenichi on the cheek and stopping the Elder from attacking Kenichi. Skills and Abilities Despite his short and unimposing appearance, Kensei is a remarkably powerful combatant. His prowess has been recognized all through-out China as its greatest martial artist (rivaled only by his older brother Sougetsu). While a firm promoter of Katsujinken and and well-known for his specializing of soft-style forms in combat, Kensei can demonstrate great destructive power when provoked. In all the fights he has been seen in, he has yet to take any serious injuries, often stopping just in time to inflict as little harm as possible to his opponent. Immense Speed: 'Kensei is a very quick combatant, able to close a great amount of distance in the blink of an eye. With a single arm or leg, he can nonchalantly unleash a huge barrage of strikes while cutting his attention in half on one of his magazines. '''Immense Physical Prowess: '''While scrawny in comparison to the other masters of Ryozanpaku, Kensei is in excellent physical condition. During his training demonstrations for Kenichi, he has shown remarkable flexability, balance, and dexterity, able to slow down his movements to almost nothing while maintaining perfect form. Through great core strength, he can easily absorb most attacks and repel his opponents several feet away. He is also remarkably nimble, able to jump from one speeding car to another with no loss of control. '''Immense Medical Knowledge: '''Working along Akisame at his clinic, Kensei is a very knowledgable medical expert. Using various ancient techniques, he can easily sooth away pain from most injuries. He is also very capable in herbal remodies, regularly using them to help Kenichi when he is out cold from his training. He is also capable of "reviving the dead back to life" using chinese medicine. '''Highly Perceptive Combatant: '''Kensei is a very studious individual, able to quickly determine a person's battle style after a single glance. Kensei has also shown great insight to the teenage behavior, regularly giving advice to Kenichi to help him in his many times of self-doubt. Techniques 'Kakei: A Taichi technique and a defensive maneuver. Ma uses a spinning motion in his arms to neutralize or minimize the force of his opponents attacks. Soutenshuu (Double Wired Hand): Places both palm's on the opponent side by side and pushes. Sei Shin Suikyou Shou (Penetrating Water Surface Palm): 'A palm strike that can blast away all the water in a hotspring and heavily damages both a person's body and internal organs. Ironically, when he used it on the hotspring during the demonstration, Miu was (unknown to him) using it at the time. He uses a double palm version (Sei Shin Suikyou Soushou) to defeat Diego Carlo. ohsdk_332_s2.jpg qhsdk_333_ss.12.jpg|Sei Shi Suikyou Shou being used against Diego 'Kon Tsuon Pon Quan: This techinique is similar to flicking one's fingers except the user does this with both of their hands. It is used when the user doesn't have any footing and is in the air. Ma-Style Ku Unju: A so-called "scrub" technique in which the user scrubs the opponents muscles and shreds them apart. Ma-Style Restriction Technique: A perverted technique put to use against female fighters. Ma uses his opponent's clothes to restrain his opponent, often exposing her undergarments in the process. '''Taiho Shouha: '''a move especially usable when the body is completely exhausted. The user steps back and attacks with the opponents own power. This appears to be a Tai Chi move. Battle Log Past Battles vs Ma Sougetsu (lost on purpose) vs members of Black Tiger White Dragon Alliance ( won ) vs Chinese Maffia ( probably won ) Battles present vs Tsuji's Gang (won) vs Ma Sougetsu ( won ) vs Li Tenmon ( won ) vs Rachel Stanley ( no winner, only did perverted things to her ) vs Diego Carlo ( won ) vs Mikumo Kushinada (undecided) vs Yami bow women ( won ) vs Kyouken no Izayoi ( won ) Team Battles Present With Apachai vs Russian Soldiers (won) Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Katsujinken Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Master Category:Ma Family Category:Ryozanpaku Family Category:Characters